Watching
by TsukiyoTenshi
Summary: This is just the revised version of a little thing I wrote after getting the idea in my head from watching the films for the hundredth time or something. Please read and review!
1. Watching: Part 1

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p>AN: Now mind you, everyone, I know I haven't been updating any of my stories lately and that's partly because of work and partly because of the fact that I'm completely stuck on what I should write next and no one has been kind enough to give me any ideas. I doing my best so try and wait a little longer for the next updates!<p>

I kind of wrote this on a whim after re-watching all the Lion King films for maybe the hundredth time or something, and while the first one was a bit rushed I hope this one came out much better and while I know this probably isn't very great, I hope it's all right!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Watching~oO<strong>

Even after death, he'd watched over his son, his family, his Pride.

Yes, Mufasa had always been there, watching those he left behind when his time as King ended and guiding his son in times of need.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	2. Melancholy

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Melancholy~oO<strong>

He'd watched as Simba mourned his death and how his brother drove him away using the cub's sorrow and twisting it into guilt.

Mufasa could only watch with rueful eyes as his son ran.

He could feel nothing but sorrow at this point. Sorrow, for he would not be able to raise his son as he'd wanted to. He had, the former King realized—in a sense—abandoned his son; the same cub he'd loved with all his heart and took the time to teach. But most of all he felt sad that he would never be able to spend time with his son ever again. Yes, he'd watch over the cub, but he could do no more than watch.

And so with that melancholy feeling drilled into his heart, the Great King did just that.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	3. Regret and Anger

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Regret and Anger~oO<strong>

Mufasa had watched, for that was all he could do now.

He looked on as his brother took over Pride Rock with his Hyenas. Anger filled the old King as he realized that Scar was responsible for putting his son in danger. The Elephant graveyard and even the stampede were all Scar's doing; and all because he wanted to become King. The lion felt a pang of regret at not being able to do anything but gaze on as his brother wreaked havoc upon the beautiful lands.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	4. Amusement and Debt

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Amusement and Debt~oO<strong>

Mufasa had watched as the oddly comical Meerkat and Warthog duo found and raised his son.

He laughed at the two for their amusing personalities as well as his son's reaction to eating grubs and insects. But he did feel thankful that the two hadn't turned Simba away when they first found him. He couldn't help but feel as though he were indebted to the pair for raising his son into a strong and healthy lion.

And although he didn't completely approve of their motto, he did know that putting the past behind you is for the best, but not before you face and learn from it.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	5. Despair

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Despair~oO<strong>

Mufasa had watched on despairingly as his son slowly had forgotten who he was.

Simba may have felt that he knew himself pretty well, but the old King knew. He could tell that his son truly had forgotten just _who_ he was and _what_ he was meant to become. And if he'd forgotten that, it clearly stated that his cub had forgotten him as well.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	6. Stubborn Love

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Stubborn Love~oO<strong>

Mufasa gave a soft smile at his son and his mate.

He watched as the lioness, Nala, chased after Pumbaa with the intention of hunting him. He laughed as his son fought against the lioness, only to get pinned down by her as he did in his youth. The old King looked on as the both of them spent time with each other and realized that their little friendship had grown into something more. He saw Nala trying to convince his son to go back to his home, his true home. But unfortunately, his stubborn boy would have none of it and promptly refused.

The lion could only pray that someone or something would knock some sense into his son sooner or later.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	7. Grateful

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Grateful~oO<strong>

Mufasa was very grateful to have had such a good friend in the Mandrill Shaman, Rafiki.

He'd seen how the Shaman showed his son that he (Mufasa) lived inside of him and that he (Mufasa) was indeed alive and not as dead as one would believe.

But then came a voice, allowing him to have a few moments with his son.

And so he spoke, "Simba," he said, "You have forgotten me." His son denied ever forgetting him; but somehow he couldn't blame the boy too much, he'd been so caught up in his 'guilt' that he'd never known what he'd forgotten and when he'd forgotten it. "You have forgotten who you are and so have forgotten me," the previous King told his son, "look inside yourself, Simba, you are more than what you have become. You _must_ take your place in the Circle of life." His son asked him how could go back when he was never the lion had once been. ." His son needed to remember just who and what he was in order to bring back the balance of life in the Pride Lands. "Remember who you are; you are my son and the one true King. Remember."

After he'd left, he watched on as Rafiki taught his son to learn from the past no matter how painful it could have been by literally beating some sense into Simba's thick head.

Yes, he was very grateful have had such a good friend.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	8. Pride

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Pride~oO<strong>

Mufasa looked on as his son, the comedic duo, and his mate come back to what once was known as the Pride Lands.

He laughed at what Timon and Pumbaa did to distract the hyenas; they were quite the pair. The former King watched apprehensively he watched his son fight Scar and reveals his true murderer, relieving the guilt he'd felt all those years. His heart bled with pride as he watched his son take his as the one true King.

He'd watched when his granddaughter, Kiara, was born and had witnessed her fall in love with the outsider, Kovu. He'd been fearful of the outbreak of a battle, but was relieved when Kiara and her chosen stepped in and stopped the fighting. Pride once again welled up inside of him as together they'd shown everyone, including his son, that they were never separate beings, they were one no matter the small differences.

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


	9. Watching: Part 2

I do not own The Lion King in any way!

* * *

><p><strong>Oo~Watching~oO<strong>

So, yes, Mufasa had been there and seen it all. He'd given guidance where it was needed and watched over everyone from his place beyond the land where mortals reside.

Yes he was proud to call Simba his son and knew that when his reign as King came to an end, they would be together again

* * *

><p><em>Ciao,<em>

_TsukiyoTenshi_


End file.
